Unrequited Love
by Kari Minamoto
Summary: [Oneshot] Davis feels like he is left out. Everyone has a special someone in their life except for him. How can he cope with his unrequited love and how can he move on when it hurts so much? [Davis’ POV.]


**Unrequited Love**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Summary: (**One-shot) Davis feels like he is left out. Everyone has a special someone in their life except for him. How can he cope with his unrequited love and how can he move on when it hurts so much? (Davis' POV.)

**Author's Note: **I know I should be writing CotL at the moment, I know that doing this one-shot was unnecessary, and I know I should be trying to finish my summer homework that's due in about a week. I needed something quick to write and I personally like one-shots. I just tend to develop my plots a little too much so that they become multiple chapters. Also I don't think I'm the greatest one-shot writer. I also have not done enough of them to develop my skills with them enough. I hope this one came out okay since I can't seem to get away from reflective first person one-shots. Please read and review!

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon. Period._

Sometimes love can be a mirage. Everything you could want to have is there. Like water in the middle of the desert. I always thought we would end up together. Kari and me. Even though we were different- I was a clown while she was so sweet- I thought we would be together.

I always tried to be the one to impress her. Then T.K. came and it was shattered. How could I compete against someone she already knew? I knew then I had lost her but for some reason I could not give up. I thought that if I tried hard enough, fought enough, cared for her enough than she would pick me. I knew I was chasing a lie.

On the one year anniversary of our digital adventure, I told her how I felt. She looked at me sadly and told me the feelings could not be returned. She loved T.K. In the bottom of her heart she knew that they had been destined for each other since the first adventure. My heart knew it too. She though of me as a good friend, and a brother. Not a boyfriends or a lover.

It made me sick to my stomach. I realized all my antics to impress her were for naught. She was T.K.'s.

It took me a while to recover. I realized that as long as she was happy, I could be happy for her. I've dated a few times since then but they never lasted. I never felt any connection, any chemistry, not even the bond of a lasting friendship.

Now as a Senior, I'm still a bachelor while everyone else has a counterpart.

Kari and T.K. got together the first year of high school and have been together ever since. There is no way that they are going to go their separate ways. I can tell their love is as deep as it can go. I can tell they care for each other immensely and always will.

Matt and Sora are already married! They started dating after our adventure. Who would have thought the former tomboy would fall for the rocker? The look and their eyes tells all.

The biggest surprise was Mimi and Tai! Miss Priss and the original gogglehead started dating soon after T.K. and Kari. They look thrilled. Maybe it's true. Opposites attract. The way they talk to each other- teasing each other playfully. I want to be able to do that. Mimi is always cheering for Tai and she is always willing to help him in English. Someday they might end up together.

No big surprise- Yolei and Ken finally went out. There is no way that she's ever going to let go of him. She has already started bragging to those at her college that she will be the next Mrs. Ichijoji. Knowing Yolei that will happen. Ken still really likes her. They spend endless afternoons together- without the rest of us now.

What might surprise anyone the most is that my bratty sister married Joe! I couldn't believe it when she told me- truthfully I wanted to puke! Who would want to spend their life with her? It didn't make sense. Apparently after it was clear Matt was Sora's she gave up on him. Her grades were never great and mom wanted them better therefore she hired a tutor- Joe! The rest is history! They somehow get along real well. Joe is a doctor and my sister is his assistant. Remind me never to let her do a check up on me!

Now Cody. He's still to young to care. Some of the boys in his class have started dating but Cody could care less. His aim is to get into one of the most competitive high schools in the area! Maybe afterwards he might find a girlfriend.

As for Izzy, he's still in love with his computer. As much as some things change others don't. One thing though. He told Tai, who told Mimi, who told Sora, who told Matt, who told T.K., who told Kari, who told Yolei, who told Ken, who told me that he had his eye on a girl in his computer class. After I found out about this bit of information I passed it onto Jun who told Joe who passed it to Cody. Naturally everyone knew within a day and Izzy was close to killing Tai.

The fact that all my friends have boyfriends, girlfriends, or even spouses should make me upset. But it doesn't. I was depressed for a while and then I realized; I want my relationship to be like the one's my friends have. I want it to be destined to last. I know there is someone out there for me. I know that it's hard for me to do but I need to be patient and wait until the person who is destined for me comes along. When she does, I know we will live happily ever after.

The girl of my destiny will come sooner or later, I just need to be patient and wait for it to happen.

_The End_

I don't think it was that well written and let me know if you want me to do a revamp repost. It was also real short but I didn't want it to be wordy! I promise to try and work on CotL (and finish my homework) soon! I've got all the back to school things coming up soon though. Let me know your opinions, constructive criticism, and if I should revamp and repost! Thanks in advance for the reviews!

Please Read and Review!

(I don't know why but the line break won't work so I apologize if it makes it more difficult to understand.)


End file.
